


The (After) Life Of The Party: Sunset Veins

by ttlyxxxoblivious



Series: The (After) Life Of The Party [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlyxxxoblivious/pseuds/ttlyxxxoblivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Pete Wentz and his sons must work together to keep the world and their budding relationships in balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (After) Life Of The Party: Sunset Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I'll work on having a somewhat regular update for the chapters. I hope you enjoy part 2.

Vampires have long since mastered the art of discretion. Long ago, they dropped the formal language to blend into society; however, being nobility is still full of complications. Carrying on the blue blood tradition, royalty sought out control over both humans and creatures of the night. Over a course of a few centuries, some were able to infiltrate society in a manner that allowed them to take control of major corporations and industries. Pete Wentz holds his control over the music industry. Unlike most Kings and Queens of the night, this role brought him into full view of humans. This fueled his desire to both control and be worshiped by humans. His focus had been on this since he first created music production, but that was until a new interest arose. Building his legacy was worth momentarily shifting his concentration.

Now that the monarchs have survived war with Travie and shown to the world that two kingdoms can come together, they must work together to keep the world and their budding relationships in balance.

***

“Your Majesty, the site is secured. We will ensure you are safely in your seat after pictures.” Gerard smiled calmly at the king as their limousine pulled up to the commotion. “Enjoy being the music king for these humans.”

Pete chuckled and took one last look at himself in the built-in mirror as he ran his tongue along the specially designed caps that covered the tips of his fangs. The magic they were infused with made them invisible to human eyes and cameras, but could do no help in quieting the thirst they create. “See you soon.” The door was opened and Pete joined the crowds of celebrities and paparazzi by the venue.  Just moments after his Berluti shoes met the red carpet, all eyes were on him.

“Jason!” “Mr. Wentz!” “Why do you rarely come to events?” “What are you doing while you’re hiding?”

A miniscule smirk fell on the king’s lips as the cameras and their handlers swarmed to question him—well, who they thought he was. His eyes made contact with one of the reporter’s and he grinned politely. “Running a music empire is very time consuming. I try to make it to events as much as possible because I love supporting my bands.” Murmurs broke out with Pee’s perfectly charming answer and he allowed a few other unimportant inquiries before carrying on to his seat. Luckily, security for A-list celebrities was already top-notch, so the monarch felt confident with only two Killjoys to back him up.

The award show soon went live and Pete settled into his seat. The beginning went smoothly with several awards already under his label. A more anticipated performance was just getting started when he felt a chill run through his body. Within seconds, the power went out and he snapped into complete alertness.  Although it was unlikely, Pete was sure he was experiencing the presence of a demon. He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial. “Demon in the venue.” With that said, he pocketed his phone and left the main room at vampire speed while using the darkness to keep his cover. Once backstage, the king felt another disturbing chill, but shook the feeling off and followed the fleeting scent of demon. He uncapped his fangs to join his phone in the safety of his pocket before stepping into the dark aura of the demon. His powers were too much to resist and the creature revealed itself before charging forward. The monarch could not use his puppeteer powers on the formless beast, so he sank his fangs deep into the dark mass. No damage would be done, but it would render the demon motionless while Gerard took the opportunity to plunge an enchanted knife into its core. “Go back to hell.” He growled as the darkness began to burn bright red and fade away. He turned to see the Killjoys standing at the ready behind him. “What is a demon doing here?”

“Anger anyone enough to conjure one? They don’t just show up without reason.” Gerard looked down at the spot in front of the king and shook his head. “Either way, it doesn’t look good.”

“Restore the power without the humans suspecting anything.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. It probably went to it since it’s a powerful source of energy; nothing an undoing spell can’t fix. Nate was on standby and we alerted him when you called. I would suspect it would be restored in a minute or two.”

Pete nodded and straightened out his jacket. “I shall return to my seat, then. The show must go on.”

“Your Highness?” Frank ducked his head, “Your caps.”

The king smiled sheepishly and replaced the caps on his fangs. “Thank you.” He walked quickly back to his seat and turned to the person beside him. “Do you know what happened? I was in the bathroom and the lights went out.”

The man shrugged in the darkness before looking around. “Blew a fuse maybe. It shouldn’t take long to fix.”

**

The king paced the length of his office with steady concentration as he puzzled over the previous event. Demons were no common occurrence and for one to appear at a public event was concerning. A creature such as that could not simply roam the earth freely; it had to be unleashed from hell. The mysterious means by which this could have been done were troubling at best. He came to a halt at his end table and flitted through a worn book for the third time that day. A frustrated growl filled the silence before he sat down in an armchair and pressed the book to his forehead.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Your Majesty?”

Pete lowered the book and broke into a soft smile as he set his gaze on the blond prince. “The incident leaves no room for sleep. It came to me because of my power and I cannot risk your safety.”

Patrick walked over to the monarch and smiled sweetly down at him. “You’re far nobler than need be, but thank you.” He rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Does that mean we will not be having a proper date just yet?”

Placing a hand over the prince’s, Pete let out a sigh. “I have delayed our date long enough already. I will not make you wait, but we will be fully accompanied for your safety.”

“Always thinking of me.” The prince pulled Pete from his chair and cast him a shy smile. “I’ve missed you while you were away this week.”

The king stepped closer to Patrick and pulled his body flush against his own. “I have missed you as well. It was difficult to leave you to be among humans.” He leaned forward and brought their lips together softly. The young blond responded eagerly and tightly gripped the raven locks of the vampire he clung to. With inhuman speed, he led them to the sofa and hovered over him without breaking their lip-lock. Pete moved his mouth to the prince’s neck and inhaled before suckling at the soft skin above his stilled artery. Patrick let out a low moan and provided the monarch with further access to his pale flesh. When the young vampire could take no more, he flipped them around in the blink of an eye while Pete was caught off guard. Now above the king, he grazed his fangs tantalizingly slow along his neck before nibbling his ear.

Without racing heartbeats to flood their ears, it was easy for them to detect approaching footsteps. The two detached themselves and sat upright on the sofa with time to spare before a knock was heard at the open door. “Your Highness, I have some information that may be of interest to you.” Nate, the resident wizard, held a map and an uneasy expression.

“Please come in, I am curious to know what you have found.” Pete straightened himself out and motioned to the armchair facing him.

The boy nodded and set the map out on the coffee table between them before sitting. “As you can see, I’ve marked the areas where I’ve detected demonic energies. Unfortunately, it seems we have a bizarre outbreak of the hellish activity.” The map showed a dozen purple marks mostly positioned near the area of the award show and his castle. “I have to do more research to find an explanation for this, but I’m afraid it can’t be good.” Patrick bit his lip as he took in the marked map and the look of worry on Pete’s face.

“Thank you for your information. You may continue your work tomorrow night. For now you should rest.” Pete brought his hand to his face to hide his unrest. Once the boy had left, he leaned back against the seat. “This does not seem like good news. I fear we have ended one war just to begin another.”

Patrick leaned his head against his shoulder and put a hand on his knee. “Whatever this is we’ll get through it, but you should really get some sleep.”

“I do not know if I can with this news looming over me.” He sighed, but stood regardless and held a hand out for the prince to take. “I shall walk you to your room.”

With a sheepish smile, the prince took his hand. “I can join you if it helps you sleep. Just sleeping, but I know it would help me to be by your side.” The expression on the king’s face caused him to chuckle. “Don’t look so scandalized; I know you did not go without company and certainly weren’t ever devoted. We aren’t in the Victorian Era anymore.”

Pete looked at his feet and nodded. “I know I did not protect my virtue previously, but I want to be proper with you. You deserve it.”

“Let’s just get some sleep before I decide to taint your intentions.”

**

Gabe turned a page in his current book and scratched at the stubble growing on his face. He sat in a plush chair by the crackling fire with his legs crossed and resting on an ottoman. The lights were dim, but that was no issue for his enhanced sight.

“What a boring book.”

The prince started subtly before turning around to glare at the vampire behind him. “I see you’ve improved on your stealth.”

“I told you I’ve always been stealthy, but no one expects to be taken by surprise where they live.” William’s eyes widened at the realization of his words and he bit his lip.

“My dear, you need not worry for your safety within this palace. I will always protect you.”

The young vampire wrapped his arms around himself before taking a seat beside Gabe. “I want to believe you.”

“Then believe me, querido.”

“I… I can’t.” He leaned his head on the prince’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Gabe lifted the brunet’s chin and brought their lips together gently. “Someday you will be able to believe me. I will prove it to you that you are safe as long as I am near.” He stood and brought William up with him by the hand. “I’ve been practicing for you.”

After the prince had spoken to one of the servants, they went toward the basement. Once down there, he ushered William to a seat before standing in front of a dozen maids standing dutifully in place. “I want to show you what I’ve been doing for you.” He turned to face the waiting ladies and opened his arms. Immediately, they all bowed before him and he took a quick glace back at the young vampire before continuing. The maids began to twirl around each other while clapping. Their movements were perfectly in sync until he moved a hand to cause half of the maids to leap into the air while the others continued their odd dance.

Finally, he folded his hands and they came to a stop in perfect curtsies. The prince turned to his boyfriend with a fierce focus and took his hand. “They almost completely bend to my mind now. I’ve made it to a dozen with two separate tasks. I may not have the strength my father possess, but I’ve doubled my power in just weeks. All for you.”

William stood in awe of the prince and stood to face him properly. “That’s incredible. I can’t believe you’ve conquered so much in such a short time.” He buried his head into the tall vampire’s neck.

“You can’t believe a lot, my dear. The real question is, can you believe in my devotion to your safety?”

“I can try.” William kissed him firmly and Gabe signaled to the maids to scurry off.

**

“Ryro, first meal is in five minutes.” Brendon caressed the brunet’s sleepy face and smirked at the lack of response. He slid further underneath the covers and yanked the boy’s pajama pants down before placing a small kiss on the head of his cock before pulling the pants back up and slinking out of the covers to look at his handy work. Sure enough, Ryan was wide-awake with wide, curious eyes. “Baby, there’s more to come if we ever make it to first meal.”

Ryan tossed the blankets off of his body and headed into his room to change. A few minutes later, the boy appeared in his formal wear and freshly combed hair. “I swear, you only care about getting me in my suit. We could always skip and get down to _real_ business...”

Brendon chuckled warmly, but shook his head. “Not before I have some bloodwine. It’s been hours and I can’t take any chances on you.” He brought the boy’s hand to his lips and breathed in the teasing scent of blood before pressing a kiss into the warm flesh.

“We don’t want to be late, then.” Ryan stepped forward with his hand still in the prince’s and kissed him properly. When they finally pulled away with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, they rushed down the hall for first meal.

“How nice of you to join us.” Gabe smirked at the late couple and then looked across the table. Pete was focused on whispering to Patrick who wore a light blush to give insight to his beaming smile. William nudged his side playfully and the tall vampire broke into a smile. “Oh, how things have changed for us.” He smiled at his father who was grinning proudly at the overheard the comment.

“I would like to begin this meal with a toast to tender hearts. It has truly changed this family for the better.” The king raised his glass and everyone joined in on the toast with fond smiles. “I know the demon appearances are under control so far, but I would like us all to savor moments like this.” He cast a side glace at Patrick and his grin widened. “To softened hearts.”

Brendon friskily slid his hand up Ryan’s thigh after everyone had begun chattering amongst themselves. A blush began to creep onto the boy’s cheeks as he fought to maintain a straight face. He avoided eye contact with the vampire beside him and focused intently on his drink.

“Hey Ryan, are you okay?” Patrick looked curiously at him as his eyes widened.

“Oh…yes. I’m fine. Just tired.” He spit out the words as his face grew redder. Brendon was going to have to pay for this. Finally, his eyes met the prince’s and he held his breath as the vampire made a daring move to slip his hands into his pants. Ryan let out a frustrated sigh as he realized Brendon had no intention of ending his torture.

The prince did continue the teasing with subtle touches and looks even while carrying on a conversation with his father. Ryan was slightly disturbed at how well his boyfriend could hide his ulterior intentions so seamlessly.

“The time has come for me to begin my duties.” Pete stood with a regal smile and placed a hand on Patrick’s shoulder before waving to his sons. “Enjoy the night.”

Seconds after the king was out of the room, Ryan shot up from his chair. “See you guys later.” He waved distractedly as he tried to lead Brendon out of his chair and back to their room. The prince chuckled knowingly as he was dragged from the room and slapped the boy’s ass playfully once out of sight. Ryan finally let out a frustrated growl and shoved his boyfriend into the closest open room. He quickly shut and locked the door before even looking around the random room. “At least there’s a couch…” He mumbled to himself as he stalked closer to the vampire. As if a switch was flipped, the boy’s demeanor hardened. “You’re going to have to pay, you know.” His eyes darkened as he reversed their roles. “You’ll behave for me, right?”

With a single push the vampire was against the wall sporting wide, watchful eyes. “Ry…” This new development was something the prince had never fathomed.

“No speaking.” Ryan painfully connected their lips and gripped Brendon’s hair with a tight fist. When he finally pulled away their lips were red and swollen, but his eyes were still burning with a hunger neither had anticipated. “Now, how should you pay?” His crooked smirk disappeared the moment Brendon began to open his mouth to speak. “ _No speaking_.”

Brendon’s eyes widened further at his boyfriend’s behavior and he forced back a moan. Even with all of his vampire strength he felt himself fully in Ryan’s control. He watched as the human sunk to his knees and pulled the prince’s pants to his ankles. With little warning he wrapped his parted lips around Brendon’s erection.

The second a small gasp escaped from the vampire’s mouth Ryan pulled back and sent him a stern look. “Not even a sound.” He stood up and cupped his chin. “Can you do that, baby? Can you keep that big mouth of yours quiet for me?” Brendon nodded dumbly and stood in awe as Ryan reached behind him and ran his hand along his supple ass. “Good boy.” He smirked and returned to his knees to finish his work. The prince bit his lip and forced all of his moans back. Simply doing that was bringing him dangerously close to finishing. It didn’t take much longer for Ryan to bring him over the edge and swallow the evidence. He beamed up at Brendon and placed a kiss on his lips. “You were very good.” He pushed the boy’s shoulders down until he was on his knees and freed his own erection before waiting for him to take the lead. Brendon nodded and silently slid his mouth around him. Ryan’s hands found the prince’s hair and clenched it firmly while the vampire bobbed his head obediently.

Once he had reached his climax, the boy pulled Brendon back up to his feet and smiled warmly. His dominant manner faded and a faint blush graced his cheeks. “I hope that wasn’t…”

“It was really hot.” The prince blushed darker while leaned into the boy’s soft touch. “I didn’t know you could be like that.”

“Neither did I.” Ryan smiled shyly and grabbed the vampire’s hand. “I want to fuck you when we get back to your room.”

“Yes, please.” Brendon nodded enthusiastically. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

**

“It’s a sign of _something_.” Gerard paced the length of the Killjoy’s office.

“We definitely haven’t been fighting off demons every few hours if there wasn’t something going horribly wrong.” Frank nodded in solemn agreement.

“Are there even supposed to be this many demons in this realm?” Ray directed his question to Mikey, the “smarter” Killjoy.

“Statistically, the amount of demons in this area is not possible. Somehow more are getting into this realm to cause this sort of concentration.” He paused a moment to adjust his glasses. “I think something is clearly wrong with the curtain of the realms.”

Silence settled into the room as the daunting information hovered heavily around them. Gerard closed his eyes momentarily before deciding on his next line of action. “We need to compile a list of all possible problems with the curtain as well as those who oversee and control it. No one is innocent until proven otherwise.” He stood to signal the end of his meeting and the other Killjoys jumped into action as well. This would be no simple task for their team.

“I should inform His Highness about this.” Mikey looked to his older brother to confirm this.

“Don’t tell him too much; it’s only a suspicion at this stage.”

With a silent nod, Mikey was heading down the hall and toward the King’s office. If he was lucky he would not be in a foul mood to receive such unpleasant news. A small shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the time he was present for the informing of some loose-lipped servants. He could never forget the public execution to make an example of them. He shook the though from his head as he knocked on the door to his office.

“You may enter.”

Mikey pushed the door open with familiarity and made his way to the monarch. “Your Majesty.” He bowed his head and took a step back until Pete waved him off.

“Do you have news for me, Mikey?”

“Your Highness…” The tall vampire adjusted his glasses once more before clearing his throat. “We believe that the realm curtain is damaged or tampered with.” He stepped back further to let the information sink in.

Pete’s eyebrows knitted together while he clenched his fists. “This certainly is not good news. Keep investigating and continue to update me regularly.”

With that, Mikey knew he was dismissed and he quickly began his retreat. A muffled crash could be heard from the office once the door clicked shut and the nearby maids stiffened. An unhappy king was good for no one.

**

“Are you planning on leaving your office before the end of the week?” Patrick leaned in the doorway of Pete’s office before stepping in further toward him.

“It’s my duty to protect this realm and I don’t even know what’s happening to it.” The king stood from his desk and met the blond halfway. “I can’t do anything if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Patrick slid his arm around his waist and shook his head warmly. “You will in due time. The Killjoy’s are working as hard as they can.”

“But what if it’s too late? I cannot bare to think of such a failure.” He leaned thankfully into the comfort of the vampire’s embrace and let out a deep sigh. “All of this power and yet I am so helpless.”

“Nonsense.” Patrick grasped the king’s face. “You are the best king out there. Well, equal to my father.” He chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You always improve my mood, you know.” Pete allowed himself to smile at the prince and properly connected their lips. Instead of melting into it as usual, the blond stiffened and became unresponsive. The king curiously pulled away to find Patrick’s eyes entirely void of their pupils. With his mouth agape, Patrick remained there motionless for nearly a minute while Pete watched in fear.

Suddenly, his pupils returned along with his responsiveness and he collapsed into the worried monarch’s arms. After a few moments of ragged breathing, he managed to mutter a few words, “Demons. Hole. So many.”

The realization dawned on Pete that he had just witnessed the prince see the future. “What did you see?” He guided the tired vampire to the couch and sat him down.

“I saw dozens of demons unleashed from Hell. Someone is intentionally tearing the realm partition to let them through.”

The king’s eyes darkened and he called for his assistant. “Get Gerard. Now.”

**

“Can I ask you a question?”

Brendon looked up from his book to look at the human beside him curiously. “Of course, Ry.”

“Do you ever think about what it would be like to taste my blood?” An instant blush appeared on the boy’s face as he peeked through his eyelashes.

“Ryan…” Brendon stiffened and looked away from his boyfriend. “You know I do, but you also know I wouldn’t ever try.”

“Not even if you’ve just fed?”

The prince’s eyes widened in realization that the boy could _want_ him to try his blood. “That’s dangerous. I could kill you.”

“But what if you didn’t?”

“I’m not going to risk it. Why do you even want me to take the risk?”

The human shook his head and began to stand. “Nevermind.”

“Ryan!” The prince grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. “I would give you mine if it wouldn’t… you know, but if I couldn’t stop I could never forgive myself.”

“Just drop it, then. I’m sorry I brought it up. I just wanted to give you something special.” He sat back down reluctantly with more space between them. Brendon opened his mouth to respond, but the look on the man’s face was enough to silence him.

**

“Can I have a word with you?” Brendon stood in the doorway of his brother’s suite and bit his lip.

“Of course, brother. What seems to be bothering you?”

Brendon entered the room and flopped down beside the vampire. “Ryan wants me to taste his blood.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow at the prince “And the problem is…?”

“What if I can’t just stop even after feeding?” Brendon burst into blood red tears and covered his face. “What if caring about him isn’t enough? Didn’t I care about the nanny that raised me for 18 years?!”

The realization dawned on him that his father’s method for raising his sons might have started out a little too harsh. “That was when you were a red-eye, Bren. You can’t blame yourself for what you did then. You were _supposed_ to kill her.”

“But that still doesn’t mean I won’t fuck up again.”

“I can’t promise that you won’t drain him, but Ryan only makes you stronger. If Ryan wants to try then I think you should. Maybe you can even give him a panic button to press or something if you don’t trust yourself.”

Brendon took in his brother’s advice and nodded, “I heard drinking from a willing donor is the most sensual experience out there…”

“For both parties involved.” Gabe agreed.

“You think I should try?”

“If you think you’re ready.”

Brendon nodded once more and leaned into his brother. “I’m glad you’ve learned to be as nice to William as you are to me.” He nuzzled into the vampire and smiled. “You make everything better.”

“I have to agree to both.” William smirked as he entered the room. “Why are you so awesome?”

“He’s just helping me with boyfriend stuff.”

“And you went to _him_?”

“Hey! I’m getting better.” Gabe feigned hurt and clutched his chest. “My unbeating heart would beat only for you if it could.”

“Alright, I will leave before this gets weird.” Brendon smiled and stood before giving each vampire a hug. “See you.”

After turning his attention to William, Gabe smiled warmly. “You look happier.”

“I’m healing.” The vampire nodded in confirmation. “It helps to have someone to be happy for.”

Gabe wrapped his arms around the vampire and melted against him. “You know, without you I’d still be a cold asshole.” He pressed a kiss into his neck and breathed deeply. “And your blood still smells as sweet as ever.”

William chuckled at the comment and began to guide them toward the bedchamber. “I want you.”

The prince looked at William cautiously and set him down on the bed. “Are you sure?” He ran his hands down his boyfriend’s side and slid them up his shirt to feel the cool skin beneath it. “I know it’s been since before…”

William wrapped his legs around Gabe and pulled him down on top of him. “Yes, I’m sure.” He ground their erections together to prove his point. “I _need_ you in me.”

Gabe nodded and kissed him fiercely. “You’re mine.” He began to strip both himself and the vampire below him. “Mine.”

**

Pete held out his leather glove-clad hand for the blond prince and smiled brightly. They were standing in the entrance of the nearby town’s park wearing their most extravagant suits for their long awaited date. “Are you ready, my dear?”

“What is your plan?” Patrick nodded and grasped the gloved hand with his own.

“You may pick whomever you like and we can let nature take its course from there.” Pete grinned excitedly and let his fangs glint in the moonlight.

“I saw a curious brunette jogging earlier, but I supposed that would be too easy. I say the man with those bright running shoes about three miles into the trails.” The prince removed his grey fedora and handed it to their driver. “Shall we?”

Within seconds the two took off at a lightening-fast pace. They paused at the beginning of the trail and Patrick bent to the ground momentarily. “Northwest.” He closed his eyes for another moment to lock in the scent. “Take the right and I’ll get the left.”

Pete smirked, “It is quite refreshing to hear your voice with such command.”

They split and began to run through the woods in perfect silence as they came closer to their target. They slowed down as they closed in and Patrick adjusted his tie before taking the final lunge. Pete retrained the shocked man with a single look as Patrick sucked lightly at his neck. He pulled off to ensure his suit was unharmed before turning to Pete. “Would you like a taste?” He yanked the man’s neck back more to expose the leaking wound to the king. He nodded in thanks before leaning in to lick slowly at the fresh liquid.

“You have such fantastic taste.” The vampire turned his attention to the blond and brought their lips together as the man fell to the ground with a low groan.

“Please, I have a wife. I don’t want to die.” The prey’s voice was gravely from the wound and he struggled to stand. “Please.”

“Finish him off with me?” Patrick parted from the vampire and bowed lightly to him.

“As you wish.” Pete bowed back in response and strolled over to where the man had managed to crawl. “I’m sure your wife will move on.” With that, he picked the man up and sunk his fangs deep into his wrist. Patrick was beside him instantly to lap at the other wrist. Once the man was completely drained, they discarded the body to embrace each other warmly.

“What a fantastic first date.” Patrick smiled against the king’s lips and allowed the blood to mix in their mouths.

“And it’s not even over.” Pete chuckled and dropped a GPS tracker by the corpse. “I say we go back for the brunette. She’s probably almost through the trails by now.”

“Such a charmer.” Patrick smirked and wiped a smudge of blood on the monarch’s face. “At least you know how to keep a kill off your suit. Armani?”

“Monarchs like us must keep our class even whilst we dine.” Pete ran his hands down the prince’s suit and grinned. “Also Armani, I see.”

“We’re quite the dapper couple.”

“Does this mean we are exclusive now? I do not think I could bare to see you courted by any other.”

“I only have eyes for you, Peter.” Patrick pecked the vampire’s cheek and stepped back. “Now, let us finish our date.”

**


End file.
